Caída
by Generala
Summary: Puede ver la salida, sabe que sólo tiene que caminar hacia ella y tal vez encontrará su libertad, entonces ¿Porqué no lo ha hecho aún?


**Caída**

El día comenzaba para el conocido Héroe del Crepúsculo, aunque ahora no se sentía como uno.

¡Héroe!, si claro. Ahora sólo un simple pastor, un desconocido que simplemente tuvo suerte.

Que irónico era que se sintiera sofocado en un lugar tan grande como Ordon.

A veces tenía la sensación de que se asfixiaba por no tener un espacio para sentirse libre, ¿cómo era posible? Un día su casa empezó a parecerse más a una jaula a la cual todos los días regresaba, la cual cada día parecía volverse cada vez más pequeña.

Dio un salto para terminar de bajar la escalera de su casa, suspiró. Todos los días había puesto buena cara, una falsa. Por dentro en realidad se sentía dividido y disperso, como si parte de si mismo no estuviera ahí.

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta este momento de su vida?

Sabía que si nunca hubiera tenido que embarcarse en aquel viaje, ahora estaría feliz de ser el simple pastor con sus sencillo sueño de convertirse en el alcalde de la villa. Estaría absolutamente seguro de casarse con Ilia y tener un montón de mocosos, de formar una familia; pero no era así. Dudaba de lo que sentía en verdad por la jovencita.

Cuando todo empezó su principal objetivo era salvar y devolver a sus seres amados a su hogar. Luego todo se complicó, terminó implicado en eventos que escapaban a su imaginación. Pero ahora sentía que su vida no tenía rumbo, que estaba perdido.

¿Era eso lo que le pasaba?

–Maldita sea –murmuró, pregúntándose en quién se había convertido, quién era realmente. Miró al cielo, esperando una respuesta.

Sabía que no la iba a recibir de nadie, solo de sí mismo. Frustrado siguió caminando con dirección al rancho.

Se sentía tan estúpido por ni siquiera saber quién era, ni lo que quería.

Hacía algún tiempo la princesa le había pedido rehabilitar a los soldados del reino, de volverlos verdaderos guerreros. A punto estuvo de decir que sí, pues ansiaba volver a sentir el peso de una espada en sus manos, el escudo, la pelea, sentirse vivo…pero no pudo hacerlo, aunque realmente deseaba lo contrario.

Para ese entonces ya se había comprometido con Ilia. No soportaba la idea de romperle el corazón a la mujer que toda su vida estuvo a su lado; al menos ella merecía vivir como si nada de la situación pasada hubiera sucedido. Aunque la realidad fuera otra.

Ese compromiso era un lastre que se había echado a cuestas y que no podía dejar tirado en cualquier lado. El mismo se había cerrado y lo sabía pero debía lidiar con ello.

Cuando le preguntó si le gustaría vivir en la ciudadela, ésta se había enfadado diciendo que era una tontería alejarse de su hogar. "En Ordon estamos seguros además allá afuera no hay nada para ti, ya cumpliste con tu deber no tienes porque regresar, aquí seremos felices".

¿Cómo estaba tan segura de ello?

Después de todo ella no vivió lo que él, no vio lo que él. No vio el cielo desde las montañas, no vio la sangre y las entrañas mismas de la tierra, no vio a la muerte a los ojos y se rió de ella.

No, no lo había hecho. Ella no peleó a muerte con Ganondorf, un ser de leyenda.

Ella no lo atravesó con su espada ni lo vio morir.

-¿Quién soy ahora? –se preguntó de nuevo.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando llegó al rancho. Mecánicamente se dirigió al establo, arreó a las cabras hacia el campo y se dirigió a cepillar a Epona.

Su fiel Epona.

Parecía ser la única criatura que sabía como se sentía, siempre que lo veía le instaba a montarla y hacerla saltar por los obstáculos. Parecía ser la única que notaba a Link ansioso, intranquilo.

De alguna manera ella quería animarlo, pero ambos sabían que esa no era la manera.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, elegir un camino que seguir, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de sentirse tan perdido. Debía de tomar una decisión: seguir su propio camino o el que le habían trazado.

Tantas direcciones y no saber cual tomar lo estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Para la tarde Fado llegó corriendo, diciendo que podía irse a descansar o a pasar el tiempo con su futura esposa. Ante el último comentario esbozó una forzada sonrisa y se fue sin decir nada.

Deseaba estar solo, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden. Epona lo empujó con la nariz, atrayendo su atención. La yegua empezó a mover la cabeza, señalando la montura.

–Gracias bonita –le dijo y montó en ella –pero primero debemos salir de la villa.

Jinete y montura trotaron a través de la villa, Link para sus adentros esperando que Ilia no saliera de su casa, que no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

No quería saber de ella, no hoy al menos, no quería escuchar sus maravillosos planes, no quería saber como iba a morir y en donde iba a ser enterrado. No quería escuchar cuanto tiempo faltaba para que finalmente formaran una familia.

Todos los Ordonianos notaban al joven muy distante y hasta huraño. Algo raro le pasaba pero no decían nada; prefería no decir nada.

Hasta Colin, quién siempre lo había visto como un modelo a seguir, no lo buscaba tanto como solía hacerlo. Sabía que Link necesitaba y quería estar solo.

Vaya modelo a seguir. Un patético infeliz que no estaba seguro de nada.

Para su buena suerte Ilia jamás apareció. Al llegar a su casa, pasó de largo y siguió el sendero que lo guiaban a las fueras de la provincia. Galoparon a toda velocidad, esquivando los árboles y con las ganas de gritar atorados en la garganta.

Estrujó las riendas tan fuerte que se le enterraron en las manos, apretó los dientes al sentir la sensación de las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. No podía dejarse ir, no importaba cuanto se lo implorara su alma, no iba a llorar, no iba a darse ese lujo… no ahora.

Nunca notó cuando llegó a Faron. Se detuvo, si seguía adelante saldría al campo de Hyrule y sabía que no iba a regresar.

–¿Va a salir de nuevo Link? –le preguntó Coro, el hombre del nido de pájaros en la cabeza.

–No, hoy no –contestó antes de regresar ,de nuevo, cabizbajo a Ordon.

¿Dónde se había quedado su valor?

Desde hacía días no se atrevía a atravezar esa puerta.

Al regresar a su casa en la noche encontró una nota en su puerta de parte de Ilia, al parecer esta vino a buscarle. Arrancó la nota y la dejó en la mesa. Ni siquiera se molestó en leerla.

Estaba apesadumbrado, las manos le ardían y al parecer la congoja en su alma solo se había acrecentado más. Se dirigió al librero y sacó una caja donde estaba guardada la túnica verde.

"Pontela, sólo póntela"

Escuchó que decía su conciencia.

¿Quién quería ser?, volvió a preguntarse.

En la mañana Link se despertó quedándose un rato recostado. Al voltear a ver al lado de donde estaba dormido, ahí estaban la túnica y su armamento.

Se vistió con sus ropas usuales sin quitarle la vista de encima a la prenda, quiso guardarlas, pero no tuvo la voluntad de hacerlo y terminó dejándolas encima de una silla. Hoy podía descansar.

Esperaba que un rato en las vertientes de la provincia lo calmarían.

Cuando llegó a esta se sorprendió de ver a Rusl, quien estaba bañando a uno de los nuevos caballos.

–Buen día Link, me sorprende verte levantado a esta hora y en tu día libre.

–Solo vine a…

–Estar solo un rato –guió al potro hacia a la orilla –¿No irás a saludar a Ilia?, ayer te estaba buscando.

No supo que contestar, solo apretó los puños nervioso y los escondió detrás de su espalda. Rusl lo observaba con ojo crítico, desde hacía muchos días su querido amigo y pupilo venía estando raro con los demás.

Estaba así desde que regresó de aquel peculiar viaje. Estaba así desde que rechazó una posición en el castillo.

El espadachín se sentó a la orilla y le indicó a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo.

–Sabes hijo, todos cometemos errores, tomamos decisiones que no son las más acertadas. A veces las tomamos para hacer felices a otros. Porque creemos que así todo volverá a ser como antes.

–¿Cómo? –estaba confundido, qué le trataba de decir.

–Deberías decirle la verdad. No la arrastres a algo que sabes no te hará feliz –dicho aquello el amigo del joven se levantó, agregando antes de irse– no conviertas tu equivocación en una larga agonía. Ella no lo merece y, de los dos, tú menos.

Tenía razón, no tenía caso querer forzar a su corazón a estar en donde no quería estar, tampoco podía obligarlo a sentir algo que ya no estaba ahí…

Por que esa era la verdad, el sentimiento que tenía hacia Ilia era el mismo que sentía por Colin. Había estado enamorado de ella de una idea de lo que pudo ser, de algo que se había quedado en el pasado.

Había perdido el camino que tenía planeado. Ese camino estaba muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, el que fuera a tomar mañana aún no estaba ahí pero el de hoy se lo iba a hacer el mismo. Ambos merecían algo mejor.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto y dejar de engañarse y engañar a los demás.

Si iba a romperse las piernas por algo, sería por hacerse de un destino nuevo.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo viendo por la ventana de la jaula, temeroso. Era hora de ser libre, de dejar todo atrás; era hora de que se atreviera a salir de ahí.

Corrió a su casa y alistó sus pertenencias. Al final tomó de nuevo la túnica y se la puso. Lo más difícil venía ahora.

¿Se iba a arrepentir? No lo sabía, no le importaba un demonio ahora. El corazón le palpitaba más que nunca.

Fue a buscar a Ilia a su casa, esta salió muy contenta pero al verlo vestido con la túnica verde su sonrisa se desvaneció.

–¿Link?

La tomó de la mano, durante el rato que le explicó por que no podía quedarse con ella, jamás la soltó.

–Lo siento Ilia –exclamó finalmente y le soltó la mano.

–Ya no eres el mismo –se le quebró la voz–…¿Qué pasó con lo que habíamos planeado?

–No Ilia, no lo planeamos. Tu planeaste todo –paso un trago por la garganta–. No puedo ser el hombre que quieres que sea, ya no puedo seguir pretendiendo que todo está bien, porque no lo está. Tal vez, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, hoy estaría muy feliz de casarme contigo. Mereces algo mejor. En verdad lo siento.

Después de decir aquello, Link se marchó de la villa sin voltear a ver atrás.

Le había roto el corazón. Algún día lo perdonaría.

Por primera vez en meses, galopó con Epona hasta que de pronto se encontraron cruzando todo el campo de Hyrule, sin un destino exacto, no sabía a donde iba, le importaba muy poco.

Era como si ambos necesitaran cansarse para dejar salir toda su tristeza y frustración.

Fue durante el atardecer que alcanzaron el Lago Hylia, ahí Link desmontó y se lanzó al agua. Mojado y casi sonámbulo alcanzó la orilla donde empezó a gritar y a llorar como no lo había hecho hacía tiempo. Agotando su garganta, hasta que no pudo más.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se sentía en paz. Que todo iba a salir bien.

Solo entonces se percató que no era el único ahí, no era el único que había llegado hasta ese lugar a liberarse de si mismo.

No muy lejos y frente a él, había otra persona, una mujer. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se vieron a los ojos como reconociéndose.

* * *

**Notas:**

El fic puede ser acompañado con leche y con la canción de **New Low.**

Este fic fue escrito gracias a la canción de **New Low (Nueva baja)** de **Midle Class Rut**, la idea la tenía desde hace tiempo pero no la había podido desarrollar como quería. Un día escuché esta canción por accidente, me gustó el ritmo y lo que decía de sentirse atrapado, de tener el valor de volver a empezar.

Comentarios y/o preguntas, apachen review y escriben.


End file.
